warriorclanfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Umbras Pack/Roleplay
Here, you can roleplay as a wolf in this pack. Archives Archive1, Archive 2 In Umbras Pack... Winter looked at the half drowned wolf in camp. "Why did you guys bring back a drenched gray carpet?" he asked.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 01:02, May 31, 2012 (UTC) "You shut up!" I shouted, angrily. "Remus!" growled Diana to silence me. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:04, May 31, 2012 (UTC) "don't talk to my son that way!!!" snarled Aestuo. She tackled the wolf, and chomped down on her neck. Spring let out a wail, and Aestuoo stopped. "Don't do it mommy, don't kill!" she cried. Aestou gudied her pups safely to th enuresy for another feeding. She calemd down Spring.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 01:06, May 31, 2012 (UTC) ("He", Remus said that) I prepared to spring at the dumb she-wolf, but Wyshia stopped me. She put her paw out infront of me and shook her head. I growled softly at the alpha female. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:09, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Aestuo gave a snort. "That's why your not alpha, dumb furball." she mutterd crosly. She groomed her pups. Nocte was already training, and was a great fighter already.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 01:11, May 31, 2012 (UTC) I opened my mouth to speak when Romulus said "Remus, keep your crazy plans inside your head, okay?" ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:14, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Winter jumped away from his mother's grooming, and pounced on Autumn. "winter!" growled Aestuo.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 01:16, May 31, 2012 (UTC) "Come on," said Diana. "Let's get him to the elders den. The leaders don't feel like leading now." ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:17, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Aestuo rolled her eyes. She was doing all she could. Nocte snraled, she was bristling. "They do too! My father is..I don't know! And my mother is doing all she can for us! that includes taking care of THAT bunch! She's been protecting us for all these moons, and you can't give the slightest respect!" howled Nocte.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 01:22, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Romulus rose to his paws, but he was drenched with water. "Nocte," he said, calmly and respectfully. "It is an alphas duty to protect his or her pack with all costs. This means they must help the sick and injured, and fight the bravest and the hardest on the battlefield. Stella Pack granted them to power to do so, knowing that they would with all their heart. But even alphas need to know where the boundaries lie; and those boundaries are that you shall not attack their followers for no reason, to respect elders, and most importantly to at least try and help every pack-mate they can." He shook some water from his pelt. "I'm fine now," he said with a smile. "I know you're going to be alpha one day, so you might want to start practicing those things." ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:30, May 31, 2012 (UTC) "My mother has all those qualities! She has to protect her pups too, you know! Your just being mean!" hsouted Nocte, her eyes tearing. She lashd her tail, and ran outside.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 01:35, May 31, 2012 (UTC) (Your wolves are so moody :P) Diana rolled her eyes, but then a though shot through her mind like lightning. "The rabid wolf is still out there!" she exclaimed. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:41, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Nocte returned like a flash and ran to her mother, herbs swinging in her jaws. No one had saw Summer lately. Summer had caught a bad fever, making Aestuo moody from staying up day and night, watching the sickly pup. Nocte sighed. "Is she better?" she asked her mother. Aestuo shook her head.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 01:44, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Diana let out a sigh of releif once she saw Nocte return. She noticed that she was carrying herbs. She then asked "What's going on?" ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:45, May 31, 2012 (UTC) (i just wanna r here now!) Nocte jumped. "nothing! J-Just stocking up on herbs! Maybe sneaking a poppy sead to Autumn and Winter to make them calm down..." mutterd Nocte, as she returned from the nursery.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 01:48, May 31, 2012 (UTC) (O.K) (Diana) I looked at Summer, she was obviously sick. "Why didn't you tell me?" I asked. "You always have to tell an elder when a wolf is sick." I looked at the little she wolf. "She has a pretty bad case of white cough. I know just what to do." ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:51, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Summer let outa cough. "No, i don't wanna be touched by you, your mean!" wailed Summer. Her siblings drug her away, understanding what she wanted. "Why, for all i know, you'll posin her!" snarled Aestuo.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 01:53, May 31, 2012 (UTC) "Aestuo," said Diana, sharply. "I am an elder of this pack. By far the wisest and most experienced in medicine in this den. Why am I upset? You hurt my one of my sons and let your pup humiliated the other. If you want her to live, you let me treat her, if you wish for her death, continue to treat her yourself with all the wrong herbs." ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:58, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Aestuo snorted. "I won't trust you, EVER! Besides, Nocte went in training for 8 moons by the stella pack in herbs! And the first she learned was to treat White cough!" growled Aestuo. Nocte gave Summer Wolfmint, which was for White cough. She gave Summer a small dose of Honey too.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 02:01, May 31, 2012 (UTC) "Your on thin ice, Aestuo," said Diana, calmly. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 02:02, May 31, 2012 (UTC) "Leave." growled Aestuo. She knew that her pup would heal her sibling. Nocte sighed. "Okay, tomarrow i'll give her another dose. And if its not better, i'll give her some Red Willow bark. Taht always works." barked Nocte. She ran off for some more advice from the Stella Pack.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 02:04, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Diana sighed. "Aestuo," I said. "You know you cannot descrace your packs elders, you know you must do everything in your power to protect us, so why do you mock us and mistreat us? Many of your followers are plotting to kill you and your mate, so I would adive that you start acting like an alpha, and not a spoiled princess." I walked outside the den. (Lyla) I padded around camp. Enough being starved! Enough being humiliated in public by spoiled pups! The alphas shall fall and there followers will rule! We will strike shortly... ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 02:09, May 31, 2012 (UTC) (making elder to hang out sith Diana.) Aestyuo snarled. "I'm not. I i was, would i be using my life to be stuck in here? I dream of leaving the nursery, but i can't! I'm helping my pack by giving birth to healthy pups, which i don't want to do!" growled Aestuo. Nocte nodded. Yew sighed and padded over to Diana. His gray muzzle twitched. "You know that Nocte is right. She's got something specil with those herbs. When i had white cough when i was lost a moon ago, Nocte gave me an herb i never seen before! It wasn't wolfmint, or catmint. It wasn't red willow. Neither have you or i heard of it. It healed me right up. Aestuo is giving her life for the pack. She hates being stuck in there, but its her duty! Lay off on her, alright? Think about it, she's got a sick pup, and you weren't being very nice, so do you think she's gonna want you to touch it?" muttered Yew.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 15:58, May 31, 2012 (UTC) "Yew," I said. "I've treated hundreds of wolves throught my life. And right now I just want to rest." I padded off to my den and laid down. Something didn't feel right.... ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 21:48, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Qui glarred at Aestuo. He padded over to Remes and chatted with him about the Rebels. Yew sighed and padded into the Elder's den too. He picked a flea off Daina. He scratched a tick off himself.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 21:51, May 31, 2012 (UTC) (Remus) I saw Qui pad up to me. "Hello," I said to him. (Diana) I saw a bright light in my den. (No one else saw it) ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 21:55, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Summer was feeling much better, and took a nap, with Aestuo's watchful eyes on her. Yew yawned and fell asleep. "When is the next Rebels meeting?" whispered Qui. (if they have meetings XD)SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 21:57, May 31, 2012 (UTC) "Tonight," Remus replied. "At the Tiber." ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:02, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Qui nodded. I'm hoping we act soon..." he muttered. He flicked his tail and dashed over to the freash kill pile to snack.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:03, May 31, 2012 (UTC) That night.... (Lyla) The Rebels gathered at the Tiber River. "Is everyone here?" I asked Remus. He nodded. (Diana) I woke up in a starlit forest... ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:05, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:FanClan